


Beyond Temptation

by elladansgirl



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins decide that one elf is overlooked way too often and plan to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Elves and all things lotr related belongs to the great Prof. Tolkien. I write purely for fun and make no profit.  
> Title:Beyond Temptation  
> Author: Jade  
> Beta: Sirkayem  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warning: Slash, Sex.  
> Pairing: Elladan/Elrohir/Saelbeth  
> Type: FCS  
> Feedback: yes please  
> Summary: The twins decide that one elf is overlooked way too often and plan to change that.  
> A/N The request was for an Elrohir/Elladan/other. A gift of some kind and a little bit of kinky stuff.
> 
> Well, your wish is my command. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Written for Selene Aduial for the 2011 My Slashy Valentine Exchange

It was not unusual for them to be out together. Those who walked past thought nothing of seeing Elladan with his head in Elrohir's lap. The younger twin combing his fingers through Elladan's hair was also a sight that could often be seen. No one had ever questioned the bond between them. From the moment they were born it had just been accepted that it was that way and always would be.

“He seems to have caught your eye, brother.” Elrohir grinned. Ever since the Lorien party had arrived a few days either. The one twin had made sure they had gone out of their way to watch a certain member of the Galadhrim.

“Yours as well.” Elladan replied knowingly. He sighed as Elrohir's hand moved though his hair again. It was a simple touch but one that could relax Elladan after the most difficult of days.

“I find him..appealing,” Elrohir agreed. “or perhaps it is your interest in him that makes him so.”

“We have seen him many times during our visits to Lorien.” Elladan commented. “ Yet I cannot recall ever seeing him with a mate.”

“ Have you ever thought to ask?” Elrohir asked, giving his twin an amused smile when Elladan gave him a look then rolled his eyes.

“Perhaps the right moment to ask never came.” Elladan replied, knowing that his twin would not believe that for one second. This was confirmed when Elrohir started laughing

“You once asked Gorfindel, during a council meeting, if his shaft was as big as the rest of him was.” Elrohir said, finally able to breathe once again.

“It was you had dared me to ask.” Elladan pointed out “ It did, however, get us the answer we wished for.”

“ And a month of stable duty.” Elrohir added, both elves chuckling at how furious their father had been, though the twins had not failed to notice how Elrond had only punished them after Glorfindel had replied.

“Hung like a horse.” The brothers both replied in unison, repeating Glorfindel's reply that day.

Elrohir looked down at his twin and could see the sparkle in his eyes. He could imagine what Elladan was thinking even if his smirk had not been an obvious clue.

“So you will not ask Saelbeth if he has a mate but you will ask him if he is well equipped?” Elrohir teased

“Would that not be a question that is more expected from us?” Elladan chuckled.

“ Perhaps.” was Elrohir's only reply before he moved them both and allowed himself to be eased into Elladan's embrace, forgetting about everything and everyone else around them.

 

* ~ * ~ *

 

Elladan looked up from his book when he sensed Elrohir was close. He was halfway to the door when it opened. The younger of the twins barely had time to greet him when Elladan pulled him closer and kissed him deeply.

“That must be some book.” Elrohir teased as Elladan kissed along his neck.

“ It was the sight of you sparring that held my attention.” Elladan replied, grinning when Elrohir did not resist as Elladan removed the younger elf's tunic.

“ So you were watching.” Elrohir replied, moaning when Elladan kissed along his chest.

“ As often as I could.” Came the reply from the older twin. “You deny knowing?”

Elrohir grinned as he suddenly had Elladan up against the wall, pressing his body into Elladan's equally hard form.

“ I knew.” he growled “ The question is, Elladan, who were you watching more closely? Me or him?”

“ Always you.” Elladan replied, his arousal pressing against that of Elrohir's.

Elrohir kissed Elladan hungrily as he reached down and started to unlace them both. It was then they heard the dinner bells and both elves growled with frustration as they moved away.

“I can tell you, he is interested.” Elrohir said as they both changed for dinner. He looked over and almost groaned at the sight of Elladan with his tight blank leggings and dark blue tunic.

“In sparring?” Elladan asked, arching an eyebrow slightly

“More.” Elrohir shook his head “ much more.”

~ * ~ *

 

The twins took their usual seats beside their father. The Lorien party shared the same table and Elladan was delighted to see that he had a good view of the one who held his interest. When Saelbeth looked over towards him, Elladan smiled in greeting then turned toward Elrohir.

“ Are you sure?” He asked Elrohir quietly.. The other elves at the table were lost in their own conversation, leaving the twins free to speak quietly.

“ Very.” Elrohir nodded. “I had the chance to spar with him and he made sure to have close contact any chance he got.” He grinned, leaning over to ensure only Elladan would hear. “ Once I realized this, I made it easy for him. He was aroused, as much as I was.”

Elladan was the one who was aroused at the moment. He tried not to picture Saelbeth with Elrohir but the image seemed to persist and he almost moaned. He was already gripping his twin's leg under the table.

“ The harder we fought, the more aroused he became.” Elrohir whispered. He knew he was teasing his twin even more now. “ had we been alone, I am certain he would have begged for it.”

“ Damn you.” Elladan was close to losing it now. He glanced over at Saelbeth again and arched an eyebrow when the Guardian of Lorien, smiled and winked before he left the hall. “Shall we follow?”

“ Not yet.” Elrohir said. “Too obvious.” He glanced around, though none were watching, he still had the feeling that a few were aware of Saelbeth's departure. As tempting as it was to leave, the twins would have to wait.

“ Then at least, let us get some air.” Elladan said, almost desperately.

“Come then.” The younger twin linked his arm with Elladan's “ Lets once again enjoy the stars from the old library balcony.”

After speaking with their father, The twins excused themselves and headed up one more level to the old Library. A bigger Library had been built year ago and all books had been since moved to the new one. The old one though, for the twins, still had the best view of the stars at night.

“What thoughts have you looking so serious?' Elrohir asked. He slowly turned to face Elladan and straddled his twins legs. “ You have not once looked up to the stars.”

Smiling, Elladan reached over and brushed Elrohir's hair back behind his ears. He chuckled lightly as he grazed the tip of his twin's ears before he slid his hands slowly down to Elrohir's hips.

“Tell me.” Elrohir spoke softly

“ Do not worry.” Elladan said, feeling his twin's concern. “ It is nothing serious.” he added “ I merely was wondering why we have never seen Saelbeth with anyone.”

“How long have you been admiring him?” the younger twin asked.

“ Not as long as you believe.” He assured Elrohir. “It just seems that whenever they are here, almost all the ellyn fall over themselves to have Haldir and his brothers notice them.”

“The Lorien brothers practically demand everyone's attention.” Elrohir commented. “Saelbeth is a quiet elf and seems to enjoy keeping to himself

“Well..” Elladan grinned. “You know what they say about the quiet ones right?” He chuckled “ that those are the ones to watch out for.”

“I do believe they had you in mind when they said that .” Elrohir added. He reached out and tilted Elladan's head back slowly “ if only they knew, you are not always so quiet.”

Elladan felt the heat in his face but when Elrohir's lips touched his, he thought of only returning the kiss . The kiss deepened slowly and both elves moaned at the same time.

“We can not do this here,”Elladan commented breathlessly once the kiss ended. “Not enough privacy,” he added.

Ignoring his twin's comment, Elrohir had unlaced both their leggings. His own arousal had already been released and he was now reaching to do the same with Elladan's

“Not here.” Elladan tried again but all he could do next was groan with pleasure. His hips arched slowly as Elrohir's hardness pressed against his own hard flesh.

“Have you ever wondered what would pleasure Saelbeth the most?' Elrohir asked, moaning as he continued to brush his arousal against Elladan's.

“Yes.” Elladan replied, though it was meant not only for Elrohir's question but also for how good his twin was making him feel.

“ Shall I stop?” Elrohir questioned, though he was very well aware of what Elladan's reply would be. He could feel it.

“Gods no.” Elladan hissed, dropping his head back and moaning with pleasure.

“I wonder..” Elrohir continued. “ would he be a gentle lover?.”

He was getting the reaction he wanted when he heard Elladan almost whimper. His own desire and needs were becoming more demanding as well

“ He could be.” Elladan replied, playing Elrohir's game now. “ Perhaps at first..” a deep moan escaping as Elrohir pressed himself against him.

“He was so hard.” Elrohir continued. “ like you are now.” He grinned “ perhaps he is like you in other ways as well.”

“How?” Elladan hissed as their breathing deepened and each elf began grinding against his brother

“ Perhaps he likes it hard, just as you do.” Elrohir could tell they were both close “ I can see him tied to our bed, wearing only a blindfold.”

The image proved too much for Elladan and with a cry of Elrohir's name, he erupted against his twin, groaning when Elrohir had quickly followed him over the edge.

“Tomorrow.” Elladan said after a short while. “ Tomorrow we will find out.”

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

Saelbeth had replayed the sparring match with Elrohir over and over in his mind. There was no doubt that the youngest of the twins had been as aroused as Saelbeth himself had been. He knew the minute the dark-haired elf realized it too. After that, Elrohir allowed him to get as close as often as he dared. . It had been Saelbeth who ended up on his back that day. For once, he had not cared. The feel of Elrohir's hard flesh against his own was too good to have made him care about losing.

Later that same day, Saelbeth caught the older twin’s eye at dinner. He wondered if had had lost his mind when he had winked at Elladan. The look he received in return had him sporting an almost constant erection. Sleep that night had been almost impossible to find.

However, he was not entirely surprised to find a note had been delivered with his morning meal. He had yet to open it as he took the time to eat first. Saelbeth was certain it was from one, if not both, of the sons of Elrond. He was in no rush though, and if they wished to pursue this, it would be on his terms.

He smiled to himself as he thought of his Lorien companions. As good friends as they all were, Saelbeth at times tired of hearing of all their conquests. Haldir seemed to have a bigger list than his brothers. That was perhaps due to his attitude. He was sarcastic, hot tempered and often conceited. Yet, for Haldir, it worked, he never was without company Orophin once told him and Rumil that there was a committee of sort that often would write fantasy stories that involved Haldir. Some of these stories would be left for Haldir to find in hopes that he would find the author and act out the fantasy with them. Saelbeth had found this amusing, as did Rumil.

At the moment though, It was not Haldir who held the twin's attention, nor was it his brothers. It was Saelbeth. After the sparring incident, Saelbeth wanted even more of their attention. He could only hope that this is what the note would bring him. Finally, unable to wait a moment longer, he grabbed the note and almost tore it open.

He read the note once, arching an eyebrow then read it again. They wished for him to join them, which is what he had hoped for. Only he was to wait until after dinner. It was still the early morning. Dinner was - hours away and he wasn't sure he could wait that long. Then again, perhaps this was part of their game. After all, not only would the anticipation build, it also meant he had a few hours to let his imagination wander freely. By the time he reached their room, he would be more than ready for them. He wondered now just how long it would take for this day to pass.

Leaving his room finally, Saelbeth made his way down to the practice range. He stood as he watched some practicing archery while other worked with swords or other weapons of their choosing. He had sparred the day before with Elrohir using swords, today, he thought he would use his free time for archery.

“What has you so distracted?” Orophin asked as he stood back, watching Saelbeth. The elf had not once missed the target, Though to one who knew Saelbeth as well as Orophin, he recognized that the arrow was barely - off its mark each time.

“It is nothing.”Saelbeth sighed. He set the bow aside and turned to face his old friend. He caught sight of the twins just beyond and arched an eyebrow. Elladan was speaking with Haldir. Elrohir turned to look Saelbeth's way and had grinned wickedly as he reached down and ran his finger along the front of his leggings. The touch had been brief and when Orophin turned to look, Elrohir’s attention was again directed to Haldir and Elladan

“I think I already know.” Orophin grinned. “good luck.” was all he said as he walked away.

Saelbeth closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he looked back, the twins were gone and Haldir merely gave him a knowing grin before he turned. Saelbeth ran one hand through his hair, deciding he needed a walk, hopefully to clear his mind.

“Must you tease him?” Elladan said to his twin as they had watched Saelbeth walk down a path that led to the gardens. “ I want him ready when he comes to us, not desperate.”

“Trust me. “ Elrohir grinned as he nipped at Elladan's neck. “ He will be ready, until then, it is just a little fun.” He added.

Elladan rolled his eyes then followed down the path his twin was on. Elrohir could sometimes be hard to keep up with, especially when his wild side started to take over. He could only hope that they, including Saelbeth, survived until after dinner.

Saelbeth knew they were close, though he wasn't sure if they were aware of this or not. He saw them before they saw him and grinned to himself. Perhaps it was time he played the same game they thought they were so good at. He gracefully slid onto a nearby bench. He leaned back slowly, facing their direction to make sure they had a good view. Leaning his head back, he acted as if he didn't know they could see him. He lifted the rose in his hand and slowly slid it over the front of his leggings.

He grinned to himself when he heard one of them moan. He knew he had their full attention now. Having them watch him was arousing him and it wasn't long before that arousal was obvious. He sighed silently and slyly slid the rose in his hand along the length of the hardened rise in his leggings. His leggings were tight now and he was close to pulling his laces open. He opened his eyes and slowly turned his head towards the twins. Smiling seductively, he continued to tease them and himself with the tip of the flower. Finally standing up, he made his way over to them. Their breathing now matched his and he ran the red, long stemmed rose over Elrohir's neck then handed it over to Elladan.

“I shall see you after dinner.” He said, laughing as he slowly made his way down the garden path and back towards the manor.

“Well played.” Elrohir whispered in reply, though Saelbeth was already gone. He stood watching as Elladan first smelled the rose then lightly kissed the top. He shivered at the way his twin moaned and he could see the flame of desire in Elladan's eyes.

 

*~* ~ *

 

The walk had managed to clear his mind, at least the walk he took after he had seen the twins in the garden. He had heard the luncheon bells but had not been in any hurry to return. Since he had missed lunch, Saelbeth decided to visit the kitchen in hope to find a small snack. Dinner was not too far off and he already knew what he planned to have for dessert, or rather who he would have.

“That was some show.” Elladan grinned as Saelbeth entered the kitchen. “One I cannot seem to get out of my mind.”

“Your twin seems to enjoy teasing me.” Saelbeth pointed out. “ It seemed only fair for me to do the same.”

“Surely you know he will retaliate.” Elladan said, not surprised when the Lorien elf nodded in reply “ I should have known he was up to something when he insisted we meet only after dinner.”

Saelbeth tilted his head slightly. He had thought that both the brothers would have chosen the time for a reason and it surprised him that it was only the younger one's idea.

“ What was it that you wanted?” He asked as he moved closer to Elladan.

“Had I had my wish.” Elladan grinned “ you would have woken between us this morning.” .

“Then perhaps I can make up for Elrohir making us all wait.” Saelbeth replied.

“How?' Elladan asked, shivering when Saelbeth moved even closer.

“By giving you something he has not yet enjoyed.” He replied then before Elladan could reply, Saelbeth kissed him.

Elladan only hesitated for a few seconds before he gave in and returned the kiss. He moaned when it ended but only long enough for them to take a few ragged breaths before Saelbeth kissed him again. Elladan had never been this aroused just a by a kiss before.

“I will have you first, this I promise” Saelbeth hissed into Elladan's ear. He shared one last kiss, one that promised more later and left no doubt in either of their minds that the night would be filled with passion. He growled as he left the kitchens and once again, his arousal was obvious.

Elladan had to lean against the counter behind him as he watched the object of his desire walk off. He knew he did not want to wait until later that night but he had no choice in the matter. All he could do now was hope that dinner was over quickly.

 

*~*~*

 

Thinking it might be safer, Saelbeth spent the rest of the day in his room. He searched through his things to find the outfit he wanted, then laughed. It really did not matter what he wore, he knew none of them would be dressed for long. He decided against the black leggings and tunic. Though it was his favorite, he was sure Lord Elrond would not be pleased should he arrive for dinner dressed like an assassin. Instead he wore his dark blue leggings and white tunic.

He took his time in his bath, washing himself slowly and taking special care with his hair. Leaning back in the water, he let his mind wander to the twins. Before this visit, he had only seen them a few times and always in Lorien. He had met them through Haldir, though he knew who they were. He had assumed that since they were identical in looks that they were identical in other ways as well. Attitude and personality. He was seeing now just how wrong he had been.

They each had their own personality though at the same time it was as if they completed each other. Elrohir, younger, barely, yet more outspoken, wilder and sometimes more daring. Elladan was quieter and more reserved than his twin. Both seemed comfortable in who he was and who the other was. Saelbeth also knew the bond between them was far stronger than anything he had ever seen. The more he thought about it and about them, the more he wanted to be a part of what they had. After tonight, he could only hope they would want the same thing.

It was hard not to appear anxious when the dinner bells were heard. The day had been long and he had thought of nothing else since coming to his room, Saelbeth had to force himself to walk, not run towards the dining hall. Making his way to his seat, he almost rolled his eyes at Haldir and Orophin as they both gave him knowing smiles. At least Rumil did not seem to notice. He was sure though, that he would never see an end to their teasing on the return journey back to Lorien.

The meal went by quickly and Saelbeth could barely remember tasting his food. The heated looks between him and the twins had continued through the entire meal. If it was not Elladan's eyes who had met his then it had been Elrohir's. At one point, the look that Elrohir had given him had been so intense that Saelbeth wondered if the elf would jump him right at the table. The part that worried Saelbeth was that he already knew he would not have stopped either of them.

He had to bite his lip to keep from moaning as he watched Elrohir slowly lift the glass to his lips, licking them first then taking a long, slow sip of the wine. Saelbeth could almost see the mule in Elrohir's neck move as he swallowed the liquid. Turning away from Elrohir, he glanced at Elladan. The oldest of the twins had just bitten into a piece of fruit offered with dessert and the sight alone had almost undone Saelbeth. They were teasing him again and Saelbeth wondered if all around him could feel him shaking with desire.

“No more games.” Saelbeth hissed into Elladan's ear once the dinner was officially over. “ I can take no more.”

Elladan all but purred as he turned to face the Lorien elf. He looked him over slowly and could feel his own desire demanding to be met now.

“ Our room.” Elrohir whispered to Saelbeth as he stepped up behind him. “Follow us.”

Saelbeth could only nod in reply as he left the hall with them. He had no doubt now that he would have followed them into Mordor if it meant he would have them finally. He also had the feeling that they both knew this. By the time they reached the door to their bed chamber, Saelbeth was not the only one who was breathing hard

“Will you keep your promise?” Elladan moaned as he pressed up against Saelbeth.

“Yes.” Was the only reply Saelbeth gave before Elladan kissed him, both elves moaning into the kiss as it deeply

“Inside.” Elrohir chuckled as he ushered them into the room. It amused him that neither Elladan or Saelbeth had yet ended the kiss. The sight of them kissing, not to mention the sound of them moaning was pushing his own desires to a whole new level. He made sure to close and lock the door, not wanting them to be disturbed. He moaned to himself as he watched them, pulling off his tunic and tossing it aside.

It wasn't long before Saelbeth had Elladan undressed. The older twin was breathing hard as he lay upon the bed and watched as Elrohir joined him. Two sets of identical eyes turned towards Saelbeth now as they motioned for him to join them.

“Soon.” He assured them. He moved up onto the bed and rested on his knees by the edge. He took his time enjoying the view before him as he slowly opened the front of his tunic. He grinned as each twin moaned as he revealed more of his flesh for them. Once the tunic was off, he tossed it out of the way. His hands slid down his chest teasingly. He had just been about to reach for his laces when Elladan beat him to it. His head dropped back as Elladan licked and nipped at his chest while tearing at his laces.

“We have waited long enough.” Elrohir hissed as all three elves fell together on the bed. Saelbeth's leggings soon joined the rest of the clothes already piled on the floor.

For the moment, Saelbeth's attention may have been on Elladan but he was very well aware of Elrohir behind him. It occurred to him that being nestled between the twins, as he was, had to be the best place that he could ever think to be. He deepened the kiss with Elladan, shifting so he could reach over and run his hand over Elrohir as well. He could not hold back his grin when he heard both elves moan identically

“Have we not teased each other enough?' Elrohir questioned, moaning again as Saelbeth's touch had just barely grazed his arousal. His twin, as he noticed, was in the same state he was in and from his view, Saelbeth was enjoying every second of their sweet torture. It was time to turn the tables.

Saelbeth never had time to react before he found himself on his back. He blinked in surprise when he realized that his arms were tied up over his head. He could grab the iron bars of Elladan's bed but could not pull his arms down. Turning his attention back to the two elves in bed with him, Saelbeth gave them a questioning look. Their reply was far more pleasurable than even he had thought and his cries of pleasure were anything but quiet as two sets of mouths had latched onto a nipple and were both licking and nipping at the now hard buds.

Though he was never one to beg before, Saelbeth had just been about to plead with them. He wanted more and he had no doubt that the twins knew this. He opened his mouth to speak.. to beg.. but he could not form the words . The dual touch to his painfully hard flesh sent any thoughts of speaking from his mind. He shouted with pleasure as his hips arched up from the bed. Even in that exact moment of pleasure, he had not failed to hear the matching chuckle from each twin. He knew then, they were enjoying his reaction.

“We could do this for hours.” Elrohir grinned as he ran his hand over Saelbeth's legs then back up to the hardened flesh before letting his twin do the same. “bring you to the very cusp of your pleasure and keep you there.” he added, smiling as Saelbeth's moan sounded awfully close to a pleading whimper. The sound made his own hard flesh twitch and judging by the way Elladan was now breathing, the twins were having identical reactions.

“My revenge will be sweet.” Saelbeth hissed, his eyes closing but only briefly when he felt Elladan's warm wet tongue trail along the length of his shaft. “slow but sweet.” He added, though his words had been hissed.

“That is what we are hoping for.” Elrohir said. He leaned down and kissed Saelbeth hard just as Elladan had taken the elf's arousal into his mouth slowly.

Hearing the way Saelbeth was moaning now, Elrohir looked down to watch Elladan pleasuring the Lorien elf. This time it was Elrohir who moaned loudly at the sight before him.

“Your gift, Saelbeth.” Elrohir smiled as he now held up the rose Saelbeth hand handed them earlier in the day. “ will prove most useful.” He added. He kissed the rose softly then trailed it along Saelbeth's skin, teasing the elf as he circled slowly around each nipple before he let it glide down even lower. Elladan lifted his head and slowly licked his lips then kissed Saelbeth, savoring the way the elf moaned into his mouth.

Saelbeth, as his pleasure increased, was shaking almost violently. He was right on the very edge of his control yet the twins never let him go that final step, he was entirely at their mercy. His hardened flesh twitched again as Elrohir slowly trailed the rose along his length. Bound, and teased mercilessly,, his breathing was all he had control over and even that was proving to be a difficult task.

“Enough of this torture.” Elladan breathed out. The more he saw the pleasure and desire in Saelbeth's eyes, the more Elladan wanted him. His own desires now would no longer go ignored. He kissed his twin first then Saelbeth. “Enough games, you have a promise to keep,” he told Saelbeth,brushing his lips gently over Saelbeth's.

“Then help me to keep it.” Saelbeth managed to breath out. He pulled at his restraints but his eyes never turned away from Elladan's. He groaned when Elrohir reached up and untied his wrists. Within seconds, Saelbeth had Elladan pinned beneath him. He took his time in preparing the older twin and smiled when Elladan finally pleaded with him.

“Do not make him wait.” The younger of the twins hissed into Saelbeth's ear. He turned his head and kissed Elrohir as he moved over Elladan. Both their cries echoed across the room when Saelbeth finally pushed into him. It was a feeling Saelbeth knew, he would never forget.

“Move.” Elladan hissed when his Lorien lover had held still inside him for longer than Elladan could stand. He wanted to feel the pleasure of the hard shaft moving inside him now. When his wish was granted, Elladan shouted with pleasure, gripped the sheets beneath him tightly and writhed against the bed.

It was Saelbeth's sudden cry of pleasure that made Elladan open his eyes. He saw his twin smiling down at him over their lover's shoulder and knew that Elrohir now filled Saelbeth, pinning the Lorien elf between them.

“This is....” Saelbeth started to speak but the pleasure he was feeling made it hard to think clearly. He wanted to tell them how great this felt but what started off as a sentence, ended in a cry of pleasure.

“ We know.” The twins replied together, their breathing was as deep as Saelbeth's now as they all found the perfect rhythm to move to.

“Too soon.” Saelbeth whimpered when he felt the pleasure building even faster. With Elladan writhing beneath him and Elrohir pushing into him, he knew he would not last much longer.

“ We have all night.” Elladan replied, though he whimpered once more with pleasure.

Elrohir was too far into is own pleasure to be able to hold back. He growled as he gave one last hard thrust into Saelbeth and sent them all over the edge. The three of them collapsing on the bed as they each tried to catch their breath.

 

* * *

 

“What are you two doing?” Saelbeth asked when he saw the twins preparing their own horses. The Lorien party was ready to leave Rivendell and return home.

“You did not think we would allow you to leave without us?” Elladan grinned, “ after all we have shared?”

Saelbeth could not quite hold back the shiver that coursed through him. The first night together had been only the first of many and each one even more pleasurable than the last.

“Like you, Saelbeth.” Elrohir cut in as he came up on the opposite side of his twin. “ We do not share our bed with just anyone.” He continued, “ Nor do we believe in casual encounters.”

Elladan could not hep but grin at the confused look on Saelbeth's face. He stepped forward and kissed the Lorien elf deeply, ignoring the cheers of the others around them.

“ What my twin is saying.” Elladan started “ Is we wish to continue this relationship with you.” he added “ which is why we are returning to Lorien.”

Saelbeth glanced over the twin's shoulders towards where Lord Celeborn now stood. The elf lord merely smiled at gave him an amused look

“ There is no point fighting them.” He said “ they are as relentless as their grandmother.” he added “ give in now and no time between you will be wasted.” He chuckled then turned towards were his mate stood waiting.

“ There is no doubt this is what we want.” Elrohir said. “ The question now is, do you want this as well?”

Saelbeth had known his reply even before the question had been asked. He pulled Elladan to him and kissed him then did the same with Elrohir, enjoying the way each twin moaned.

“It is what I have always wanted.” He finally admitted. “ For longer then I had dared to admit.”

“ Well..” Elladan could not help but grin “ that would explain why I never saw you involved with anyone.” he said, chuckling softly.

“ I was merely waiting for you.” Saelbeth replied.. “ for both of you.”

The twins shared a smiled, both silently sharing the same thought. Their time in Lorien would be filled with not only adventure, but pleasure as well. They were both looking forward to it all.

 

The End.


End file.
